The prior art is already aware of different arrangements of grass catchers for lawn mowers, including rotary lawn mowers which utilize bag types of grass catchers. These catchers commonly releasably attach to the mower housing and extend therefrom and the extending end may be attached to the mower handle. Also, it is common practice to have the grass catcher of the bag type extend laterally beyond the lateral limits of the mower and the mower handle, and it is also conventional to have the catcher extend rearwardly of the mower and within the lateral limits of the mower and the mower handle.
The present invention is concerned with providing a grass catcher of the bag type and having the catcher disposed to be within the lateral limits of the mower and the mower handle, all so that the mower and catcher are of optimum maneuverability without having the catcher protrude to the side of the mower and thereby encounter obstacles located adjacent the path of mowing. Within the concept of providing a bag type of catcher for the conventional rotary lawn mower, examples of same are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,720,071 and 2,973,614 and 3,112,597 and 3,118,267 and 3,192,692 and 3,230,696 and 3,423,918 and 3,527,037 and 3,568,421 and 3,706,190. These prior art patents show bags attached to rotary lawn mowers. Those prior art patents also show various means for supporting the bag portion of the catcher, such as having rods interiorly disposed, and they also show various means for attaching the catcher to the mower, and again rods and like attaching means connected to the catcher are utilized for engaging the mower in releasably attaching the catcher to the mower.
The prior art bag type catchers are generally of a limited capacity in retaining grass clippings, partly because the mounting or attachment of the catcher to the mower is not conducive to providing a large capacity bag itself; the prior art catchers commonly require special support rods and special attaching rods and like members for connecting to the mower and for supporting the bag in a cantilever or like type of cumbersome support arrangement for the bag; and the prior art bags commonly require elaborate and difficult to maneuver interengaging structures with the mower for mounting the bag on the mower to align the mower discharge opening and the bag grass inlet opening. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,190 shows a bag of limited size and capacity, but the bag nevertheless requires special supports and mounting members for connecting to the mower, and those members only serve the purpose of attaching the bag to the mower and are therefore specially provided for that sole purpose. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,421 shows a bag of an elaborate construction and having extended and specially arranged mower attaching members which only serve the purpose of attaching the bag to the mower and do not render any particular function relative to the bag itself or do not render any particular support for the bag when it is on or off the mower.
The catcher of the present invention is also arranged to have a door or adapter at one end of a bag portion to enclose the otherwise open end of the catcher, and the door can be swung open for fully exposing the catcher for emptying same. Further, the catcher of the present invention has handles at spaced apart portions thereon for lifting the catcher and with at least one of the handles being arranged for conveniently suspendng the catcher from the mower itself, such as on the mower handle. Therefore, the catcher of this invention can be readily lifted off the mower and can be maneuvered or carried to a position where a door can be opened and then the entire catcher can be emptied, all in a convenient and efficient and tidy manner. The prior art is aware of catchers which have doors hinged at one end thereof for enclosing the opening in the catcher but for permitting the catcher to be emptied when the door is opened, and Australian Pat. No. 402,989 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,095 show catchers of rigid material, rather than fabric or bag material, but having hinged portions which swing open for emptying the catcher. However, the Australian patent does not show any arrangement for latching its hinged portion in a releasably closed position, and the said U.S. patent does not show a catcher with the hinged portion incorporating the grass inlet opening to the catcher, and neither patent relates to a hinged portion or door for a bag type of catcher, as in the present invention.
In summary, the present invention provides a bag type of catcher which is of maximum capacity without interferring with the mowing function and which utilizes the fabric or bag principle but has the sufficient rigidity for readily and easily attaching to the mower and being removed therefrom but without spilling of the clippings from the bag and without having an arrangement whereby the entrance to the bag tends to clog with the incoming clippings. Accordingly, the catcher of this invention is of a maximum capacity, readily and easily mounted on and removed from the mower, readily and conveniently and easily transported to a position where the bag can be emptied by fully opening one end thereof through the utilization of a hinge door, and the bag is arranged so that it can be mounted on the mower without extending beyond the lateral limits of the mower and thus does not interfere with the grass trimming maneuverability of the mower itself.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.